Legacy of life !
by Mimmy
Summary: Mh..... nunja.... hat es das richtige Rating.....? Bin mir net sicher.... eher n bissi höher aber egal... dies ist keine normale Fanfiction.... dies ist die erste Hälfte eines- meines Musicals zu Legacy.... is nicht so spießig wie es sich vielleicht anhör


Akt I

Man hört einen Mann sprechen:

Mann:„Ramona, wo willst du jetzt so spät noch hin?"

Frau: „ Ich will noch mal meine Mutter besuchen! Ich mach mir Sorgen um Sie, Sie hat sich

schon lange nicht mehr gemeldet!"

Mann: „Aber ich habe auch Sorge wenn du gehst! Du weißt es ist gefährlich hier... Du weist

doch, sie sind hier, überall! Moni, sei Vorsichtig!"

Frau „ Ja Schatz! Ich pass schon auf mich auf!"

Das Licht auf der Bühne ist aus. Nur ein Scheinwerfer ist an also ganz bedrohliches Licht. Man sieht eine Frau gehetzt über die Bühne rennen, sie versteckt sich ( Währenddessen fängt die Musik an zu spielen. Faustus: AUGEN AUF ICH KOMME/ die nacht ( Ärzte)

Beim Refrain springt er in die Mitte der Bühne und genau in diesem Augenblick Blitzt das Licht kurz auf und man sieht ihn für einen Minimalen Moment. Wenn das Nachspiel nach der 2. Strophe einsetzt hört man Hilfe schreie ( panisch) von der Frau, Scheinwerfer geht an währenddessen und man sieht wie Faustus die Frau beist und sie in seinen Armen ermattet... das Lied klingt aus, Faustus ab!

Spielleiter : Willkommen, willkommen, willkommen ! Heute ist ein wundervoller Tag um sich ein Theaterstück anzusehen.--- Und nun ja, mehr oder weniger zufällig haben wir auch eines für Sie vorbereitet ! Da Sie nicht so aussehen, als hätten Sie gerade etwas anderes zu tun als mir zu zuhören, will ich ihnen mal die Vorgeschichte unseres Stückes erzählen.

Die Geschichte handelt von Wesen- nicht von dieser Welt, und ist doch so menschlich.

Lange Jahre herrschte Krieg zwischen den Vampiren, unter der Führung des mächtigen Vampirfürsten Kain, und den Salomern- einer Dämonenrasse. Es wurde viel Blut vergossen, auf beiden Seiten. Doch schließlich gewannen die Vampire die Oberhand und siegten. Alle die diesen Krieg überlebt hatten, hatten sich verdient gemacht- auch der noch sehr junge Offizier und Heerführer Faustus.

In einem Tal nahe Meridian, der Stadt in welcher die Vampire ihre Festung hatten, hielt sich eine kleine Gruppe derer auf- als plötzlich tausende Salomer angriffen. Er wusste das sie keine Chance haben würden und so ordnete Faustus den Rückzug an. Nun, Faustus war schon immer anders gewesen als die anderen, jedoch wurde er respektiert und geachtet - doch seit diesem Tag änderte sich sein Schicksal zum schlechten. Als Feigling abgestempelt hat er nun ein schweres Los mit sich herum zu tragen, denn Sebastian, ein Offizier dem die Welt zu Füßen liegt, mag ihn überhaupt nicht leiden, da die anderen so Verrückt nach Sebastian sind schließen sie sich seiner Meinung an. So kommt es, dass der junge Vampir nun alleine dasteht—mit nichts und niemandem auf der Welt...

Naja... wie dem auch sei!

Heute ist allerdings ein besonderer Tag, Kain hat alle seine Untertanen zur Versammlung gerufen. In seinen Thronsaal... aber- ich plappere schon wieder viel zu viel--- sehen Sie nun selbst !

AKT II   
Faustus.: (Liegt irgendwie in seinem Zimmer z.B. auf dem Bett, pennt, plötzlich volle Dröhnung Musik, Faustus springt sofort auf und macht irgendwelche Anstallten zu tanzen, wirkt fröhlich und wirbelt herum- plötzlich fällt sein Blick auf ein Bild von sich und er zieht einen Dartpfeil um diesen darauf zu werfen „Ich hasse dich !", freut sich weil er getroffen hat, wendet sich wieder und die Uhr kommt ihm in den Blick, Man sieht dass er herum wirbelt und sich seinen Umhang anzieht. Faustus kritschigeres Kostüm als andere Vampire!) 

(Thronsaal Kains. Kain geht vor mehreren Vampiren, welche in einer Reihe stehen auf und ab. Er schnaubt wütend und lässt sich dann auf seinen Thron sinken. Auf einmal: Trampelgeräusche, Glas Geklirre und Faustus kommt auf die Bühne gestürmt, schaut sich hastig um, und stellt sich dann auch in die Reihe. Vampire blicken ihn verächtlich an und lachen.)

Kain: „Wir sollten die Vergangenheit versuchen hinter uns zu lassen... Es ist nun schon 4

Monate her, langsam--- ist die Zeit der Trauer vorbei und wir werden unsere Rache planen- für dass was diese Kreaturen uns angetan haben. ( Pause. Blickt Vampire eindringlich an) Ihr könnt gehen !"

Vampire : (Wenden sich, wollen gehen)

Kain : „Halt ! Wartet ! Sebastian, Markus, Magnus--- ihr bleibt hier."

Faustus : (Schlurft alá C.J. Sparrow raus)

(Sebastian und Kain grinsen sich gehässig an. Sebastian flüstert Kain etwas ins Ohr)

Kain : „...und Faustus ! Faustus komm hierher!"

Faustus : ( macht Kehrtwendung und zeigt überrascht auf sich und geht zurück)

Kain: „Ich brauche meine fähigsten Männer, ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch! ( grinst

Sebastian an) Ihr braucht Mut, Kampfeswillen und Klugheit, Markus, Magnus, Sebastian ich werde euch als Spitzel nach Salome Schicken... aber lasst uns das woanders besprechen. ( Pause) Der Rest darf gehen."

Faustus traurig ab...

AKT II

In einer Kneipe...

Eine Gruppe kichernder Vampirrinnen halten sich dort auf, als Sebastian arrogant den Raum betritt richten sich ihre BEWUNDERNDEN Blicke auf ihn. Sie tuscheln offensichtlich über ihn.

Kain:" Markus wird als erster gehen, morgen schon! Magnus wird folgen. Und unser Bester

kommt zum Schluss, guckt zu Sebastian."

Sebastian guckt selbstgefällig.

Kain." Alles weitere werdet ihr dann erfahren..."

Kain ab.

Wenige Zeit später gehen auch Markus und Magnus

Sebastian guckt sich um, erblickt einige andere Vampire geht zu ihnen ( arrogant) „Hergehört

Leute, es gibt was neues von mir! Kain hat eine Aufgabe für mich! Ich werde die Salomer ausspionieren...!"

Andere sind angetan von ihm.

Sebastian stellt sich zu ihnen. Wenig später kommt ein weiterer Vampir hinein.

Charimus: „ Ah- Ominus na wie geht's? Heute schon eine vernascht?"

Ominus: „Ne keine Zeit! Keine Zeit! Ich habe einige Neulinge gelehrt mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen! (seufzt) Richtig gut warn sie nicht! Aber brauchbarer als das was sich meinen Bruder schimpft!"

Sebastian tut ganz unschuldig uns spricht ironisch: „Ja, was war denn mit dem eigentlich los? Hat ihn jemand...vielleicht... niedergemacht?"

Ominus:" Ach, das ist doch Standart! Nee, seine tolle Mandy, Marion,--- Maggi –ach was weis ich wie die hieß hat heute

ihren ersten Todestag!"

Andere blicken ihn fragend an.

Sebastian:" Na und wenn schon...sie war doch eh nur ein kleiner dummer unbedeutender

Mensch!"

Ominus: „Mag sein aber ihr kennt doch Faustus...!"

Flocki:" Ich will ja nicht ablenken aber... schaut euch das mal an!"( Lydiana kommt und

gesellt sich zu den anderen Vampireinen)

Sebastian schnalzt mit der Zunge:" Na dann wolln wir mal!" (Geht grinsend und selbstsicher zu den Mädels andere gucken Ihm nach) „ Nábend, ihr seht heute ja wieder alle ganz bezaubernd aus!" ( Werfen sich ihm sofort an den Hals)

Lydiana schaut ihn dagegen noch nicht mal an

Sebastian: „No, was ist denn hier los!" ( versucht Lydianas Kopf anzufassen )

Lydiana: Wehrt Sebastians versuch kühl ab : „ Lass mich in Ruhe du Vollidiot!" (Lydiana zieht ab)

Alle anderen gucken ihr hinterher. Sebastian beleidigt und gekränkt „ Wer nicht will der hat schon!"

Anecka: Sich wie eine Katze um Sebastian Bewegend: „Ach lass sie doch, andere Mütter haben auch schöne Töchter!"

Sebastian: „Das mag sein, aber du gehörst nicht dazu!"

Anecka: Blickt ihre Freundinnen an

Sebastian zurück zu den anderen Vampiren.

Ominus:" Tja, Sebastian, du hast dich wohl verschätzt!"

Sebastian:" Ach was, die will nur etwas mit mir spielen, in Wirklichkeit liebt sie mich!"

Ominus:" Ja, Frauen sind alle gleich! Sagen –nein- und meinen –ja-!"

Flocki:" Wo du Recht hast, hast du recht!"

Sebastian:" Ich werde morgen bei Kain um Lydianas Hand anhalten!"

Alle:" Ohh!"

Charimus:" Na denn, auf den morgigen Tag!"

Alle:" Auf Sebastian!"

AKT III

Faustus am Grab von Maggi

Er legt einen Strauß Blumen nieder

Faustus:" Oh Maggi, warum ist dass passiert? Wieso war ich nicht da, an diesem Tag?"

Faustus heult etwas

Faustus(schreit):" Wer, Wer verdammt hat dir das angetan?"

Faustus: Lied von Totenhosen : Immer wenn ich dich besuch, fühl ich mich grenzenlos, alles andre ist von hieraus soweit weg, ich habe Blumen mit, weiß nicht ob du sie magst, stör dich nicht weiter dran, sie werden ganz bestimmt bald wieder weggeräumt... und so red ich mit dir wie immer, so als ob es wie früher wär, so als hätten wir jede menge Zeit, ich spür dich ganz nah hier bei mir kann diene Stimme im wind hörn und wenn es regnet weis ich dass du manchmal weinst, bis wenn die Sonne scheint bis sie wieder scheint!

Ich soll dich grüßen von all den andern sie denken alle noch, ganz oft an dich, und dein Garten es geht ihm richtig gut doch man merkt dass du ihm sehr Fehlst ! und es kommt immer noch Post ganz fett adressiert an dich, obwohl doch jeder weiß dass du weggegangen bist: Und so red ich mit dir wie immer, und ich verspreche dir wir haben irgendwann wieder jede menge Zeit, dann werden wir uns wieder sehn, du kannst dich ja kümmern wenn du willst dass die Sonne an diesem Tag auch auf mein Grab scheint, dass die Sonne scheint, dass sie wieder scheint

Faustus niedergeschlagen ab!

Akt IV

Lydiana im Park auf einer Holzbank

Faustus, wandelt mit starrem Blick an ihr vorbei, heult

Lydiana:" Hey!"

Faustus erschrickt, grüßt will weiter gehen !

Lydiana:" Was...was ist denn mit dir los? Faustus!"

Faustus: verheult " Ich.. gar nichts ! Du kennst meinen Namen?"

Lydiana:" Natürlich, du bist der Bruder von Ominus, dem mächtigen Kämpfer! "

Faustus:" Ja, ja, das bin ich! Na los, wenn du mich verhöhnen willst..!"

Lydiana:" Nein! Warum sollte ich das tun? Das ist albern!"

Faustus:" Die andern tun es auch !"

Lydiana" Die andern... die andern ! Ich bin nicht wie alle ! Nach außen wirkt es vielleicht so,

aber innerlich...! weißt du, ich bewundere dich ! Du hältst alles aus, was sie dir

Tag für Tag antun, setzt dich nie zu Wehr und du bist dennoch immer noch du !"

Faustus. „ Ich... du bist die Tochter von Kain! Ich dürfte nicht bei dir sein und mit dir reden...

Dein Vater und Sebastian werden mich töten!"

Lydiana: „Quatsch !Sebastian... immer nur Sebastian… dass ist das einzige worüber man hier spricht! – Abgesehen von dir!"

Faustus:" Ich weiß- ich bin vielleicht ein Feigling... aber...!"

Lydiana:" Du bist kein Feigling! Ich sah dich kämpfen, in jener Schlacht! Du warst gut, vielleicht sogar besser als es Vaters göttlicher Sebastian jeh sein könnte! Du bist ein tapferer Kerl!"

Faustus: „Ich?"

Lydiana:" 4 Monate sind eine lange Zeit! Ich habe geschwiegen, niemand weiß es..., und außer dir darf es auch nie jemand erfahren-klar?"

Faustus:" wem sollte ich es denn auch erzählen?"

Lydiana:" jetzt setz dich halt zu mir ! Los! Also, pass auf: Erinnerst du dich an den Tag als du den Rückzug anordnetest?"

Faustus:" wie könnte ich ihn jemals vergessen?"

Lydiana:" erinnerst du dich auch daran, als die Säulen vor Meridian einstürzten, und du einige Männer aus deinem Heer verloren hast?"

Faustus:" ich sehe es klar und deutlich vor mir!"

Lydiana:" Dutzende der Salomeer verfolgten uns, sie waren nur noch einen Hauch entfernt... einer deiner Soldaten , klammerte an einem kleinen Felsblock an der Jallonniah Schlucht, er hing auf der Kippe zwischen Leben und Tod,. Jeder andere wäre an deiner stelle geflohen, doch du, du hast dem kleinen unbedeutenden Soldaten geholfen!"

Faustus:" Woher...?"

Lydiana:" Faustus! Der Soldat war ich! Ich verdanke dir mein Leben!"

Faustus:" Aber! Wie kann dass sein?"

Lydiana:" ich wollte nicht im Kingdom bleiben und nichts tun! Ich wollte helfen, aber Vater hat es mir verboten! Darum griff ich kurzerhand zum Schwert und hab mich zu euch ins Heer geschmuggelt!"

Faustus:" warum wart ihr nicht bei Sebastian! Hattet ihr keine Angst ich könnte versagen!"

Lydiana:" Nein, ich habe keine Sekunde an dir gezweifelt! Es ist eine Schande, dass du nicht mehr für uns kämpfst!"

Faustus:" ich habe dass nicht veranlasst!"

Lydiana:" nein, das hast du nicht!"

Lydiana: rückt näher an Faustus heran

Faustus:" ich sollte jetzt besser gehen...!"

Lydiana:" Aber warum denn?"

Kain:" Lydiana! Was fällt dir ein?"

Lydiana:" Vater! Spionierst du mir nach?"

Kain:" Ja ! Und jetzt komm mit ! Dieser... Narr ist kein Umgang für dich!"

Lydiana:" Faustus ist kein narr! Ich mag ihn!"

Kain." Du magst ihn? Ich hör wohl nicht recht! Du wirst dich nie wieder mit ihm unterhalten, ist das klar?"

Lydiana:" Phhh !"

Kain:" Ich warne dich, du bist meine Tochter! Du hast zu gehorchen!"

Am nächsten Tag

Sebastian" Lydiana ist sehr hübsch, anständig und klug ! My Lord, gebt ihr sie mir zur Frau?"

Kain:" Das ist perfekt! Genau wie ich es geplant hatte! Charimus, lass Lydiana rufen!"

Lydiana kommt

Kain." Ich habe eine freudige Nachricht für dich ! Du wirst heiraten ! Nächste Woche, soll die Vermählung stattfinden!"

Lydiana:" Bitte was?"

Sebastian:" Lydiana, werde meine Frau! Wir sind das perfekte Paar!"

Lydiana:" woher willst du das wissen? Ich hasse dich sebastian1 du bist arrogant und herzlos! Ich werde dich nie heiraten, hörst du nie!"

Lydiana wütend ab

Kain:" dass war nur die Überraschung! –ein Ausdruck ihrer Freude... da bin ich mir sicher!"

Sebastian:" ja, anders kann ich es mir auch nicht vorstellen!"

AktV

Lydiana:" Faustus ? Faustus bist du da? Bitte lass mich rein ! Ich muss mit jemandem reden

bitte!"

Faustus öffnet die Türe

Lydiana heult fällt perplexem Faustus in die Arme

Lydiana." Oh kleiner! Ich will ihn nicht heiraten niemals! Er ist so schleimig und nein, ich heirate ihn nicht! Egal was mein Vater sagt eher bringe ich mich um! Ich hasse ihn!"

Faustus:" Hey, beruhige dich! Was ist denn passiert? Ganz ruhig ! jetzt setz dich erst mal hin und erzähl mir alles von vorn!

Lydiana:" mein Vater will, dass ich Sebastian heirate! Ich hasse ihn aber! Dennoch hat er mich ihm versprochen

Es klopft an der Türe

Lydiana:" nicht aufmachen! Das ist mein Vater oder Sebastian Er wird mich schlagen... ich weiß es genau!"

Faustus: nein: keiner denkt du bist bei mir! Das ist bestimmt nur ...irgendwer anders!"

Faustus öffnet die Türe

Sebastian:" Faustus!

Faustus:" hallo Sebastian, was willst du?"

Sebastian:" ach herrje, dass ich mich mal dazu herablassen würde in dein gemach einzutreten….! Dennoch tu ich es! Du hast etwas das mir gehört!

Faustus :" was sollte das sein !"

Sebastian:" mein Weib! Wo ist das Miststück?"

Faustus:" Lydiana ist nicht hier!

Sebastian:" Komisch, warum steht sie dann hinter dieser Türe?

Sebastian öffnet Türe: Lydiana dahinter

Sebastian will ihr eine verpassen

Faustus dazwischen, bekommt Ohrfeige ab: Richtet sich auf, zögert

Zieht sein Schwert

Faustus:" keinen Schritt weiter!"

Sebastian:" willst du mir drohen?"

Sebastian macht noch einen Schritt

Faustus:" ich warne dich!"

Sebastian." Meinst du ich hätte angst vor dir, Feigling? Verräter? Tritt lieber gleich den Rückzug an..., ich bin dir überlegen ! dein Gegner ist dir... wie immer überlegen!

Die Geschichte wiederholt sich! Merkst du es nicht Faustus?"

Faustus:" ich schwöre dir sie wiederholt sich nicht! Denn dieses mal, steht nur ein einziges – mein eigenes Leben auf dem spiel und wenn du Lydiana nicht in ruhe lässt, vergesse ich mich ! verschwinde! „

Sebastian:" du wirst noch sehen—was dass gerade für ein fataler fehler war..."

Akt V

Lydiana:" Du, hast deine Waffe benutzt!"

Faustus: ( starrt auf sein Schwert) „ ich, ich... hatte es schon so lange nicht mehr... ich weis auch nicht..."

Lydiana:" es tut mir leid dass ich dir solchen ärger gemacht habe !"

Faustus:" das hast du nicht! Ich meine...ich... du bist die einzige die nett zu mir ist! Freundschaften sind mir wichtiger als alles andere!"

Akt VI:

Kain tobt

Kain: „ Keine sorge Sebastian, Lydiana wird dich heiraten! Noch heute, ob sie will oder nicht!

Und diesen nichtsnutz Faustus werde ich verbannen! Charimus ! hol meine Tochter

und ihren... Gefährten !"

( Faustus und Lydiana ein Faustus grüßt wie immer)

Kain:" Du ! Wann wirst du endlich damit aufhören dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen? „

Lydiana:" Vater, du benimmst dich wie ein Kind!"

Kain:" Schweig still! Du wirst Sebastian heiraten, auf der stelle!"

Lydiana:" WAS?

Kain:" Oh ja! Und nun zurück zu dir Faustus! Hiermit verbanne ich dich! Du wirst ab jetzt ein noch traurigeres leben fristen, als bis lang! „

Lydiana." Nein!"

Kain :" Charimus , begleite Faustus vor die Tore!"

Lydiana heult

Faustus:" Lavette!"

Kain" Wa..?"

Faustus :" Lavette! Gemäß dem Kodex niedergelegt von den ersten Kämpfern dieser Welt, darf ein Vampir gegen eine Verbannung ankämpfen, in dem er sich einen Kampf auf Leben und tot mit seinem ärgsten Kohnkurenten liefert... Der jenige der den Kampf gewinnt, bekommt die Tochter des jeweiligen Fürsten zur Frau, und wird somit adelig !"

Kain und Sebastian lachen sich dreckig kaputt

Kain:" ich kenne den Kodex ! Nun gut Faustus, du sollt deine.. Chance bekommen... Morgen um 15.00 Uhr soll der Kampf statt finden! hier in diesen hallen! „

Faustus:" so wird es sein!"

Akt VII

Sebastian mit den anderen in der Kneipe

Sebastian:" Hast du schon das neuste Vorhaben deines Kleinen Bruders zur Kenntnis genommen, Ominus?"

Ominus:" Ne, was is es denn diesmal?2

Sebastian:" Morgen wird er gegen mich kämpfen! Gegen mich... Faustus...!"

Alle lachen

Ominus:" das ist doch nicht dein ernst! Wie kommt er denn dazu!"

Sebastian:" Kain hat ihn verbannt, aber er hat auf seinem Lavette recht bestanden zu kämpfen!"

Alle lachen

Ominus:" jetzt is es ganz aus!2

Flocki:" wann, wo?"

Sebastian:" morgen, um 3 Uhr in den hallen des Kingdoms!"

Ominus:2 ich glaube, ich muss mal zu ihm!"

Flocki:" dass wird ein riesen Spaß, ich hab schon lange kein Gemetzel mehr gesehen...!"

Sebastian: macht euch keine Hoffnungen, es wird nicht spannend, und lange wird es auch nicht dauern!"

Akt VIII

Unter dem Sternenhimmel

Lydiana:" Hast du schon über das morgen hinaus gedacht?"

Faustus:" Ich denke im Moment von Minute zu Minute! Aber war es die richtige Entscheidung? Was siehst du? Was hörst du?"

Lydiana:" Hoffnung!"

Faustus:" Hoffnung? Wir wissen doch alle wie es endet! Ich werde sterben, du wirst Sebastian heiraten müssen...!"

Lydiana:" so darfst du nicht denken! Mein Glaube an dich... wenn nur ein funken von mir auf dich überspringen würde...

Lydiana ab

Faustus:" ja, Hoffnung..., Lebensmut und Tapferkeit... Tugenden welche ich vielleicht mal besessen habe...

Ominus tritt auf

Ominus:" da bist du ja, ich habe dich überall gesucht! Hör mal.. das mit morgen, schlägst du dir aber wohl ganz schnell aus dem kopf! Sebastian wird dich töten, und dass weißt du auch!Außerdem will ich nicht dass unser Familienname noch mehr in den Dreck gezhogen wird als er es ohnehin schon ist!"

Faustus:" ach ja? Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun!"

Ominus „ verschwinde und komm nie wieder zurück!"

Faustus!" dass kann ich nicht"

Ominus" keiner steht hinter dir... ich müsste lügen wenn ich es von mir behaupten würde!"

Faustus:" das weis ich schon längst! Aber genau aus diesem Grund werde ich kämpfen! Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren!

Ominus :" tu was du nicht lassen kannst! Renn in dein Unglück!"

Ominus ab

Akt IX

Faustus an Maggis Grab

Faustus." Was soll ich denn tun? Verdammt ich weis nicht mehr weiter...

Maggi erscheint: folge deinem herzen, Lydiana glaubt an dich! Ich ebenso! Du kannst es so nicht beenden! Hörst du, so darf es nicht enden! Ich werde dir Kraft geben!""( Maggi verschwindet)

Faustus:2 Maggi? Maggi , komm zurück! Komm zurück...!"

Faustus ab

Akt X

Faustus zurück in seinem Raum

Lydiana:" und?

Faustus erschrickt

Lydianan: hast du nachgedacht?"

Faustus:" ja!"

Lydiana:" „Was wirst du tun?"

Faustus:" wie bist du reingekommen?"

Lydiana:" weich mir nicht aus!"

Faustus:" ich kann es nicht, ich werde verschwinden!" Es... tut mir leid...!"

Lydiana:" ich habe dich anders eingeschätzt Faustus! Aber du bist anscheinend wirklich so feige wie es die anderen immer behaupten!"

Faustus :Ja vielleicht bin ich das..."

Lydiana ab, Faustus kurz später ab

Akt XI

Sebastian:" ich wusste doch, dass er nicht kommen würde!"

Kain:" das wussten wir alle, jämmerlicher Versager! Er hat noch 20 Minuten!"

Faustus weit ab

Maggi erscheint wieder

Maggi :" Faustus Davenport! Was tust du hier? Geh zurück geh dahin wo du hingehörst! Du wirst Sebastian besiegen! Ich weis es genau!"

Faustus:" nein, werde ich nicht , hörst du?"

Maggi:" oh doch, es wird Zeit für dich mich los zu lassen! Bewahre die Erinnerung an mich! Lydiana liebt dich, und dass ist gut so! jetzt geh... erinnere dich an deine Kraft! Deine Talente, deine Musik im leben...! erinnere dich... erinnere dich...!"

Maggi weg

Faustus:2 nein, lass mich nicht allein!"

Faustus nimmt die Hände vor die Augen...

Faustus:" Ich werde gehen, hörst du Maggi, vielleicht sind wir dann vereint..."

Ein helles licht scheint auf Faustus: „ Plötzlich voller Freude:

Faustus:2 Ja! Ich bin bereit, ich bin in Form, ich bin bereit ja ganz enorm, ich bin bereit...!"

Akt XII

Kain:" er kommt nicht mehr, und somit gehört Lydiana von nun an zu dir...!"

Faustus:" nein !"

Alle „ Faustus" sie tuscheln

Lydiana:" du bist zurück?"

Faustus" ja!"

Kain : Dann bitte! (zu Sebastian( Machs kurz und schmerzlos... ich hasse lange Sterbeszenen!"

Sebastian:" liebend gerne..."

Sebastian haut total feste, aber langsam, drauf es sieht aus als würde Faustus schnell verlieren Sebastian drängt ihn gegen die Wand

Sebastian:" bevor du gehst... hör gut zu, ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis: ich ... tötete Maggi!"

Faustus kämpft sich Frei

Faustus:" Du miese Ratte! Wie konntest du das tun ? »

Sebastian:" Einfach so, weist du, aus Spaß ...am spiel mit dem leben...

Faustus:" das wirst du bereuen!"

Faustus kämpft schnell mit viel Action

Alle staunen

Faustus schlägt Sebastian das Schwert aus der hand, beide starren darauf, Sebastian will es holen, doch Faustus wirft sich hin und holt es Faustus bedroht Sebastian mit beiden Schwertern, drängt ihn in die Ecke zieht einen Dolch, zögert, spuckt auf den Boden vor Sebastian, steckt den Dolch weg, rennt durch die Vampire hindurch hinaus...

Charimus zu Kain alle blicken sich raunend an

Kain: „ Was war das?"

Sebastian:" Am...!"

Kain:" du,... er hat dich geschlagen! Faustus hat dich besiegt!"

Sebastian." Was? Wie ist das möglich!"

Lydiana:" Hochmut kommt stets vor dem Fall Sebastian! Du hättest ihn beinahe getötet, trotzdem hat er dir das leben geschenkt! Denk mal nach, ihr alle solltet mal nachdenken ob ihr dem kleinen nicht unrecht getan habt!"

Betretenes Schweigen

Lydiana:" ich werde ihn jetzt suchen, und wenn ich zurück komme, dann erwarte ich eine gewisse Achtung von euch!"

Lydiana ab

Ominus." Lydiana, warte!"

Lydiana:" verschwinde Ominus!"

Ominus:" Ich werde dir helfen! Ich weis wo er ist!"

Lydiana:" Du gehst!"

Ominus : » Bitte »

Lydiana : Und wo ? »

Ominus:" Er ist bei Maggi!"

Lydiana:" Maggi?"

Ominus:" Seine tote Freundin!"

Lydiana:" Ah!"

AktXIII

Ominus:" da ist es!"

Lydiana: „Und wo bitte ist Faustus!" ( giftig)

Ominus:" Nun, das kann ich dir nicht genau sagen, aber er muss hier sein... irgendwo!"

Lydiana:" Ich warne dich! Wenn er sich irgendetwas antut und du mich zum falschen Ort gebracht hast dann!"

Ominus" shh! Sieh mal!"

Faustus auf

Faustus:" Oh maggi! Was soll ich nun tun? Sebastian lebt! Ich will nicht töten ohne grund, ich bin nicht wie er! Außerdem liebe ich lydiana, verzeih mir Maggi! Verzeih mir!"

Lydiana:" Faustus! Komm mal zu mir her!"

Lydiana nimmt perplexen Faustus in den Arm

Lydiana:" Nun kann uns nichts mehr trennen!"

Faustus:" Ich habe nie daran geglaubt!"

Lydiana:" woran?2

Faustus:" An das alles! Sebastian zu besiegen war immer einer meiner großen Träume

Gewesen! Aber seid ich die kennen gelernt habe hatte mein Leben wieder

einen Sinn!"

Ominus:" Ha-m!"

Lydiana: 2 ich glaube, dein Bruder möchte dir auch noch etwas sagen !

Ominus:" Nun, ja so- ist- es-! Ich, wir haben uns alle in dir getäuscht! Es tut mir leid! Ich weis, dass es jetzt vielleicht billig klingen mag, aber darf ich wieder dein Bruder sein? So wie

In lange vergangenen tagen?"

Faustus:" Du wolltest nicht, dass ich mich deinen Bruder nenne, für mich warst und bist du immer mein großer Bruder gewesen!"

Ominus:" ich danke dir, dass du mir Verzeihen kannst!"

Faustus:" kein Problem!"

Lydiana:" ich würde dir nicht so schnell vergeben Ominus!"

Ominus schaut perplex zu ihr

Faustus:" Äh...!"

Ominus:" was soll ich denn tun? Soll ich auf die Knie gehen, die Hände falten und um Vergebung flehen?"

Lydiana:" Zum Beispiel!"

Ominus:" gut, schön! Faustus verzeih mir bitte...bitte...bitte!"

Faustus." Äh...!"

Lydiana:" Ja, los, weiter, jetzt kannst du auf Knien hinter uns her kriechen1"

Faustus." Ach, jetzt hör halt auf! Ich hab dir schon längst verziehen! Kommst du mit zurück ins Kingdom?"

Ominus." klar!"

Faustus und Lydiana hacken sich ein und gehen los, und Faustus bietet Ominus miteiner Geste an sich ebenfalls einzuhaken, dieser tut dies und alle ab!

Akt XX

Zurück im Kingdom, alle warten gespannt, als die drei kommen verneigen sie sich vor Faustus Faustus geht weiter, bis er Sebastian Auge in Auge steht!


End file.
